


夏日终曲-番外

by Bittercupwithhoneywine



Category: Kanjani8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittercupwithhoneywine/pseuds/Bittercupwithhoneywine
Summary: 夏日终曲番外-横雏篇短糖 甜 治疗夏日终曲综合症适用（年轻落魄作家横山裕在街上看到了一个虎牙下垂眼小孩儿。没想到年纪轻轻就去领了个孩子做养父。最后变成自己的老婆。横山先生，不地道。





	夏日终曲-番外

他已经忘记为什么要领走那个孩子了，或许是因为被哀求，或许是因为同民族的缘故？

睡在他怀里的孩子有一双温柔的下垂眼。

横山十八岁时，在街边发现了走失的他，那是他还是个落魄的小说家，住在酒吧老板娘友情提供的公寓里。虽说不大，但也算是干爽舒适。警察在盘问经过的路人是否看见过一对日本的游客夫妇，但是没有任何人提供这对夫妇存在的证据。小男孩好像看见了什么，对着他猛的挥手，警察随着转身，看到了夹着伞抱着面包的横山。

“欧尼酱。”

“这小孩儿只会说日语，英语也就会那么两个单词，真是麻烦。”警察搓搓手，看向横山。

“横山先生不也是日本人吗，怎么说都交给你最好了吧，你可以问问这小家伙发生了什么吗？”

“我叫村上信五……我的爸爸妈妈被带走了……他们把我藏在车上告诉我不要说话……带黑墨镜的大个子把他们带走了……呜呜呜……”

听起来像是很糟糕的恶性事件。

横山咬了咬嘴唇，示意相熟的警官借一步说话。

“这孩子的父母应该是惹到什么不该惹的人了，估计现在已经……”

警官皱皱眉。

“那我们可能还真的帮不上什么忙了……你也知道那些人的手脚都非常利落。”

“那这个孩子呢？”

“送到领养机构去吧。”

 

站在领养机构队伍的末列，他其实根本不知道自己为什么要来。是因为无能为力的惭愧，还是处于对同胞的爱呢？那小孩儿年纪不大，但口音明显就是关西人——他的老家，他至今都不想回去的地方。自从出柜和家里闹掰之后，他就放任自流的在欧洲流浪，偶尔给编辑写一些小随笔打打零工，后来面前在每月一刊的女性杂志上出了个专栏。日子勉勉强强，虽然他每月还给家里上学的弟弟发些零花钱，但早已与日本的一切脱离了干系。

他的生活格外的自律——相当自律，每天早上起床淋浴，喝一杯黑咖啡，晨跑过后再简单的淋浴，坐在写字台前就是一天。等天黑一点去酒吧里听那些大叔们的笑话和奇闻轶事，再慢慢消化成他的素材。

他的生活其实容不下第二个人，他也没有容下第二个人的打算。

“村上……信五，是吗？您的手续倒是没什么问题，我能再问问您的动机吗？”

“……之前我和他见过，觉得一个不懂英文和意大利文的小孩不太容易被领养，况且年纪也不小了。”

“啊啊，这样，那我带他出来。”

他没有穿那天那套画着桔黄色老虎的衣服，他被勉强的裹在幼儿园的保育服里，保育服清洗的太过频繁，虽然干净但是皱巴巴的。他睁着一双圆圆的大眼睛，一副看不懂情况的模样。

“欧尼酱！”

看来他还记得自己。

横山摘掉眼镜跪在地上抱住向自己跑来的小孩儿。

“欧尼酱打算带我离开这里吗……他们说的什么我都听不懂。”

“当然啦……以后还要请你多多指教了。”

 

那年村上信五其实已经有六岁了，但因为家庭突然的破产，他总是一副营养不良的样子。他以为父母带他乘着过夜的班机离开日本是踏上他期待已久的旅行，没想到在意大利的小城还是被捉住了，只留他一个人在语言完全不通的地方开始新生活。他无法评议这种行为是愚蠢还是大义，他只知道，能遇到横山裕纯属上天赐他的好运。

老板娘家的小儿子已经过了需要儿童床的年纪，她非常大方的把收拾干净的儿童床送给了横山。他带着他的新养子上门道谢，发现渋谷也躲在妈妈的身后探出半个头。

“subaru，这是……hina。”

这个孩子有一双酷似那个迷人女演员的眼睛。

“hina，这是subaru，妙子阿姨的儿子。”

 

时光飞逝，当年畏畏缩缩的小孩儿也出落成了干脆的大人。hina早早的学会如何料理家事，从洗衣到做饭轻车熟路。料理苦手横山先生乐得把厨房让给后来人，轻松的当起了甩手掌柜，整天构思着自己不知能不能出版的小说。再到后来，他干脆把稿费的收件人改成了hina，hina也没让他失望，竟然用他平时攒下的压岁钱投资了一点小生意，利润还相当可观。

也不知该感谢商人家庭的头脑，还是大阪人骨子里的爱财。

在打开衣柜拿出熨烫服帖的衬衫，发现旧大衣被改成了盖毯，家里的花瓶时常更换花卉，以及冰箱里总会有他喜欢的零食后，横山开始思考自己是不是领养了什么田螺姑娘回家。hina个子窜的很快，穿着自己的旧衣服还是有点夸张的大。他的面貌已经逐渐有了成年男性的硬朗，但那双下垂眼却还是透着一种从内而外的楚楚可怜。

他的成绩极好，渋谷家的太太总是夸hina争气，再难的科目也都不会考到第三，第一第二时常有他一席之地。

横山很骄傲，但他知道这份赞美只属于hina一个人。

如果hina不选椰子味的沐浴露，他可能会更喜欢hina一点。

 

hina步入高中，成绩依然名列前茅。渋谷家的小子除了时常犯嗜睡的毛病答不完卷子外，一切都可圈可点。

相伴长大的竹马一同上学，手牵着手骑自行车竟然让他有些嫉妒。

他不知为何开始嫉妒能和他的hina牵手拥抱的小个子男孩儿，仿佛一切都是他这个养父的特权。

糟糕的一切都开始于这种嫉妒，不如该大声辱骂潘朵拉放出了这恶毒的咒诅。

 

但一切也顺理成章的进行着，他发现hina在晚饭时很少露出笑容，那双清澈的狗狗眼愈发湿润。他不知道他在学校经历了什么，从成绩上根本看不出什么端倪。联想到之前他大学前往荷兰修习法律的提议被否决，他觉得应当对自己的养子做些什么补偿。刚巧自己有一笔还未动用的稿费，说不定可以带hina出去转转，换换心情。

但他还未开口，hina就泪眼婆娑的吻上了他的嘴唇。

少年人的吻毫无技巧，甚至不懂得如何撬开对方的牙关。

“这是不对的。”

可他根本不想放开他的hina，是他的，从他对他叫出那句欧尼酱的时候，就是他的。

 

hina冒冒失失的跑出了家门，横山坐在地板上，看向他们的合影。那时hina还是小小的一只，虽然他十几年都没有变化，肤色依然白的与欧洲人无异，也没有皱纹侵扰。他的内心还是那个十八岁的少年，不会因为金钱与利益而触动半分。如果没有hina的话，一切会是什么样的呢？

他想起之前银行寄来的账单，那数字根本是他写稿难以赚到的。曾经要靠赊账过活的落魄作家终于变成会被侍者敬称的横山先生，这其中又有多少是hina带来的呢？他曾经询问过hina的小型投资，后者沉吟了一下表示横山先生镇子上喜欢的几家咖啡店都有自己的股份。

大阪人似乎天生就和金钱密不可分，但自己好像就没这种才华。

hina还是回来了，裤脚湿了一块。

“yoko。”

“无论怎么样，我都想跟你说明白的，虽然你可能觉得我现在还小，或者你觉得我只是太寂寞了之类。”

“我喜欢yoko，不是对父亲的喜欢，也不是对哥哥的喜欢，是想亲吻yoko的喜欢。”

他想起横山刚刚的许诺，要送自己离开这个小镇前往他一直向往的阿姆斯特丹。不知为何本来应当让他开心的事竟然也带着逐客令的味道。

 

“收拾行李吧。”

还是要走。

hina忍住了眼泪，转头回了自己的房间。

 

第二天一早，横山打包好了行李，发现hina坐在沙发上发呆。他的鼻头红红的，好像刚哭过，但是看到横山手里的行李露出一副不解的表情。

“你说过你喜欢的那个学校，我之前联系过，但我觉得你可以去一所更好的，我也和你的老师谈过了。”

“……在这里生活这么多年，还是多亏了我的hina了。”

我的hina。

hina的脸色微红。

“我知道你已经做好了最后的清算，你那些乱七八糟的投资我也不懂，但我们要去阿姆斯特丹生活了。”

我们。

或许这就是最好的答案。

 

横山先生的小说在欧洲文坛引起轰动，东西方文化交错下的爱情错综复杂。他几乎把能拿到的奖项拿了个大满贯，随后宣布封笔，被国内不错的大学请去当教授。虽说他的文凭只到高中毕业，但他的荣誉头衔非常可观。

“村上先生，横山先生来找您了。”

村上信五放下手里的鼠标，困倦的挠了挠头顶。屏幕上的报表只完成了三分之一，但他今天决计不想动剩下的部分了。

“yoko。”

不知该如何评价这个男人，是杀死了时间还是真的驻颜有方。这个年龄的文学教授几乎都是一些油腻的中年大叔，但他还是一副干净清爽的少年模样。给他递情书的不仅有老师还有年轻学生，他的课几乎堂堂爆满，连阶梯教室的过道都坐满了疯狂的学生。本来觉得他靠脸吃饭的那些男学生还很不服气，结果听了半截就被横山教授的丰富知识俘获成了粉丝。

他说着不再写书，但会时常在全欧洲巡回讲座，一来一去也需要人帮忙经营。

“……我是来拿报表的，顺便问问你想吃什么，我先给你带回去。”

“啊……你还真舍得让我做完工作啊，还有很多，我也不知道会做到几点。”

“……如果回去的太晚，让我等太久，我可是会吃掉全部食物然后再吃掉你的哦。”

毫无可信度。

 

秘书小姐看着自己的老板在办公桌笑的花枝乱颤，似乎铁面无私工作狂的老板形象已经被疯狂颠覆。

她长叹了一口气，打电话给前台告知她们取消今晚的预约。

很懂嘛，秘书小姐。


End file.
